


Hands

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan loves his boyfriend's hands for...a lot of different reasons *wink wink*Oneshot/drabble





	Hands

Adam and Ronan were having a rather…intimate moment between the two of them. Their friends were there too of course but they were pretty much just ignoring them. And for good reason too.

Adam leaned in to whisper to his boyfriend…

“…do you want a handjob?”

Of course though this was whispered. It was private. But Ronan, being Ronan, decided to be a huge dick about this.

“I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR YOUR HANDS!”

Needless to say, no one had any sexy times. Because Adam couldn’t stop laughing at how dorky his boyfriend happened to be.


End file.
